My Secret Admirer
by FujiwaraYumi24EXO
Summary: "Bisakah kau mendengarku? Melihatku? Menyapaku? Begitu sulit berbicara denganmu. Karena aku tahu bahwa aku berbeda denganmu" –Uut "Aku selalu menanti suratmu di loker. Mengapa kau tidak lagi memberi surat? Apa kau menyerah?" –Kim Myungsoo Summary gagal. Kim Myungsoo Infinite (Main Chara), Girl!OC


**My Secret Admirer** by **Fujiwara Yumi a.k.a Jung Hye Sang**

**Main Cast: **Kim Myungsoo (INFINITE) and Hwang Yutami a.k.a Uut (OC) || **Support Cast: **Kim Resvianti (OC), Krystal Jung (OC) || **Rating: **T|| **Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life|| **Length:** Ficlet || **Disclaimer:**"This Is Real My Fanfic" ||

_"Bisakah kau mendengarku? Melihatku? Menyapaku? Begitu sulit berbicara denganmu. Karena aku tahu bahwa aku berbeda denganmu" –Uut_

_"Aku selalu menanti suratmu di loker. Mengapa kau tidak lagi memberi surat? Apa kau menyerah?" –Kim Myungsoo_

Tap.. Tap.. Tapp

Seorang gadis berseragam Dream High School. Bersurai hitam panjang berjalan pelan kearah loker. Dihelanya nafas berkali-kali. Jantungnya kini berdegup kencang. Jari-jari lentiknya memegang knop pintu loker. Loker Kim Myungsoo. Ditaruhnya sepucuk surat berwarna biru muda dengan lukisan tangan berbentuk hati. Ia tersenyum kecil. Lalu berjalan pergi menuju ruang kelas. Tanpa disadarinya pemilik loker –Kim Myungsoo. Memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Myungsoo tersenyum simpul.

"My Secret Admirer" bisiknya

Semua siswa dan siswi berlarian keluar kelas. Kantin mereka tuju. Berbeda dengan Uut, ia berjalan kearah perpustakaan sekolah. Mencari buku yang ia cari. Matanya membulat kala melihat Myungsoo ada di salah satu rak buku. Ia buru-buru berbalik untuk keluar perpustakaan. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

"Bodoh!" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 13.00, waktunya para siswa, siswi dan guru-guru pulang kerumah mereka masing. Uut berjalan beriringan dengan Resvianti –Temannya. Begitu juga dengan Myungsoo, ia berjalan bersama teman-temannya. Mata mereka bertemu, Uut cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Myungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Resvi saat Uut memalingkan wajahnya

"T-tidak ada apa-apa"

Myungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sepucuk surat yang ia ketahui Uut lah yang menyimpannya di loker. Dibukanya surat itu.

_**Dear Kim Myungsoo**,_

_ Hai Myungsoo! Apa kabarmu? Ah, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Seperti yang kau ketahui aku ini adalah penggemarmu. Maaf, aku terlalu sering memenuhi lokermu dengan surat-surat konyolku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku berharap kita bisa mengobrol ataupun menyapa sedikit. Tapi aku terlalu gugup untuk melakukan itu._

_ Uhm, ku dengar kau akan mengikuti pertandingan basket itu ya? Kuharap kau menang dan menjadi juara. Aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu bermain._

_ Ahh, sepertinya hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Berjuanglah untuk pertandingan. Semangat !_

**_Your Secret Admirer_**

Myungsoo tertawa kecil, ia menyimpan surat Uut di atas mejanya. Lalu menghela nafasnya sebentar.

"Menarik" gumamnya seraya memandangi atap kamarnya

"Hai Ut, apa kau sudah dengar?" Tanya Resvi sambil berjalan mendekati Uut yang tengah terduduk sambil membaca komik kesukaannya. Uut menoleh, menyimpan komik itu.

"Dengar apa?"

"Pacar Myungsoo akan bersekolah disini. Tepatnya di kelas kita" ujar Resvi

Uut melebarkan matanya.

"Apa? Pacar Myungsoo akan sekolah disini?"

"Yup, benar sekali. Kenapa?"

"T-tidak apa-apa. Hanya kaget" jawab Uut dengan lirih

"Oh begitu "

Uut mengusap wajahnya pelan, ia lalu memandang kearah luar jendela. Memandang Myungsoo yang tengah bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. _'Sepertinya aku akan menyerah'_ batinnya

Sudah satu minggu lamanya Krystal Jung –Pacar Myungsoo– bersekolah di Dream High School. Sudah satu minggu pula, Uut tidak pernah menyimpan surat di loker Myungsoo. Myungsoo mulai merasa kehilangan, tak ada lagi surat berwarna biru di lokernya, tak ada lagi surat yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa. _'Mengapa dia tidak membuat surat lagi?'_ batin Myungsoo sedih

Myungsoo menemui Uut di perpustakaan. Tepat di pojoknya. Ia berdiri didepan Uut yang tengah membaca komiknya.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyimpan suratmu lagi di lokerku?" Tanya Myungsoo To The Point.

Uut berdiri, ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Myungsoo memegang tangan Uut. Bermaksud menghalangi Uut untuk tidak pergi.

"M-maaf, aku mau pergi"

"Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Berbicara denganku 'kan?"

Uut menundukkan kepalanya, ia melepaskan tangan Myungsso dengan pelan. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Myungsoo.

"Aku selalu menanti suratmu di loker. Mengapa kau tidak lagi memberi surat? Apa kau menyerah?" tuduh Myungsso

Uut berhenti berjalan, matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Lututnya bergetar.

"Aku tahu kalau kau pengirim surat berwarna biru itu 'kan? Dan kau selalu berharap agar bisa berbicara denganku? Sekarang kau bisa melakukannya. Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi jangan jauhi aku!" teriak Myungsoo

Uut menitikkan air matanya, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Menatap mata Myungsoo.

"Jangan membuatku lemah. Jangan biarkan aku jatuh. Tetaplah disisiku" lirih Myungsoo

"Maafkan aku karena pernah menyukaimu" jawab Uut dengan lirih

Uut kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Myungsoo terduduk. Air matanya mengalir. Dengan kasar ia menyeka air matanya. Myungsoo mendongak, dapat ia lihat punggung Uut yang mulai menjauh

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyukaiku. Akan ku buat kau menjadi milikku" ucap Myungsoo sambil menyeringai kecil.

**THE END**

Halo readers! Bagaimana dengan Fanfiction ini? Bagus atau jelek? Terlalu lama atu terlalu cepet? Ini Ficlet readers, tadinya sih pengen drabble tapi Yu-chan panjangin dikit. FF ini ada sequelnya kok, tapi belum direncanakan apa judulnya. Bagi readers yang merasa FF ini bagus dan pengen cepet-cepet ada sequelnya. Jangan lupa Reviews yahh, ga juga gapapa kok. Terimakasih untuk semuanya :D :D :D


End file.
